


I'd Love That

by franticfranz



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Graduation, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticfranz/pseuds/franticfranz
Summary: When best friends pave way for a love that was left unsaid for a while. Eli/Umi with Honoka and Nozomi as persistent wingmen. xD I don't own LoveLive!, just the concept of this story. A product of a writing drill/exercise to gain motivation to write again.





	I'd Love That

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a product of a writing drill/exercise. A very first fic for LoveLive! School Idol Project. Honks and Nozo are persistent wingmen. LOL. I don't own LoveLive!, just the concept of this story.
> 
> Originally posted on FanFiction.net:
> 
> Story: I'd Love That  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13111854/1

Umi was in the student council room, staring dreamily at the window that she didn't notice someone had come in.

"Finally!" Honoka pulled a chair out and sat down across the blue-haired girl. She noticed Umi who was still in her dreamy little world.

"I really want to see you again, Eli…"

"Umi-chan?" Honoka waved a hand over Umi's eyes, which startled the blue-haired girl.

"Ho-Honoka?! When did you…?" Umi tried to hide her nervousness.

"Just now, Umi-chan." Honoka said with a little bit of annoyance in her voice. "Seriously! I only used to sleep in class, but you take the gold medal by spacing out a lot lately."

Umi couldn't deny the fact that moments of her spacing out happen from time to time, especially after the third years graduated. What's worse is the fact that she kept her feelings for Eli hidden, as she thought the blonde girl loved Nozomi. I mean, who could blame her for thinking such? Eli and Nozomi were inseparable. Honoka had told her over and over that maybe her assumptions were wrong.

_"Come on! I mean, look at the three of us. You, me and Kotori-chan! We've been inseparable since we were kids!"_

_"That's because it's the three of us, Honoka," Umi protested. "Still, I don't think I'd want her to know how I feel. I feel like I am just wasting my time."_

_"Umi-chan…" Honoka murmured, her shoulders slumped seeing the predicament her best friend is in._

__

__

"You coming with me?" Honoka's question pulled Umi out from her reverie. "Homura has new manjuu, you should try it out!"

"Sure," Umi answered with a fainted smile. The two of them left the student council room together. Kotori went with her mother this time, having been invited over at the Nishikino's.

"Kotori-chan's so lucky!" Honoka mused. "Just imagine the food she gets to eat at Maki's place!"

"Why must you always think about food?" Umi chuckled. At times, Honoka's energy can be hard to contain, yet, it makes Umi somewhat sane despite her current plight about an unspoken love she had been feeling for Eli. There were times she wished that she could have fallen for someone who was within her reach—like Honoka or Kotori, for example. But the heart doesn't choose who to fall in love with now, does it?

"Ah, Nee-chan!" Yukiho called out to Honoka with excitement.

"Yukiho!" Honoka was about to nag Yukiho about reserving the new manjuu when she saw two familiar faces.

"It's been a while, Honoka-chan." Nozomi chuckled.

"Nozomi-chan, Eli-chan!" Honoka exclaimed gleefully. Umi stepped back at the mention of Eli's name.

"You haven't changed a bit, Honoka." Eli tried to suppress her laughter.

_I wanted to see her, I really do, but why here?!_ Umi tried calming her nerves down. Eli put a hand on Umi's shoulder and whispered, "I am so glad to see you again, Umi."

"I…I am glad to see you. Both of you, I mean." Umi stammered with her words.

"So this is the new talk of the town, eh?" Nozomi looked at the stock of freshly made manjuu on baskets.

"Yup!" Honoka said with enthusiasm.

"Well, looks like we came at the right timing." Eli smiled. "Let's have some."

"For Ayase-san, Tojo-san and Umi-san." Yukiho took note.

"I'll make you guys some tea. I'll see you all in my room!" Honoka hurried to the kitchen, almost bumping into Yukiho.

"Nee-chan! Mou!"

Umi laughed, along with Eli and Nozomi. "Honoka sure didn't change, not one bit." Nozomi giggled. Umi walked ahead and led the way to Honoka's room, without even looking at Eli. She hopes the blonde girl wouldn't notice her lack of enthusiasm. Of course Umi was really happy seeing Eli, her heart thumped against her chest whenever the blonde's blue eyes stared onto her intently.

"Elicchi." Nozomi whispered.

"Yes, I know." Eli said, nervousness evident in her voice.

At Honoka's room, Umi and the others sat on the floor. The silence was unbearable, until Nozomi spoke up.

"Jeez, as if there's a ghost here. Lighten up a little." The purple-haired girl referred to Eli, who was obviously going stiff. Nozomi nudged the blonde a little, making her shoulder bump onto Umi's, making the atmosphere a lot more uncomfortable.

Umi blushed and turned the other way.

_I knew it._ Nozomi couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting!" Honoka's loud voice startled the three of them. "I got this new brew from the tea shop down the corner. It's really good!"

"Now I am getting curious," Nozomi was riled up. Honoka handed her over her tea and the manjuu, while Eli helped Umi out.

"Here, Umi." Eli whispered, her hand tapped on the floor to sit beside her. Umi tried her best to calm her nerves and accepted Eli's offer.

"Thank you." The blue-haired girl smiled faintly.

The four of them spent that afternoon in Honoka's room. Much of the conversation steered to Umi keeping up with Honoka's antics, which Eli couldn't help but laugh at.

"Maybe you should think of some sort of punishment to make Honoka a little serious about student council work." Nozomi smirked as her hands raised into that "washi-washi" pose.

"What?!" Honoka remembered the instance where she got sampled by the busty girl's "punishment" in order to get her, Rin and Nico to study.

"Don't you think that's too much, Nozomi?" Eli said lightheartedly.

"Oh, yeah that's right. Can't imagine the fine Umi-san doing this, can you?" Nozomi teased, which made Eli scrunch up her face. 

"Jeez, Nozomi!"

Honoka noticed Umi had been awfully silent during that exchange. While it isn't surprising that Nozomi can be such a tease, Eli's reaction to it somewhat gave it all away, especially at the mention of Umi.

A light bulb lit up onto Honoka's mind. "I knew it!" The ginger-haired girl said out loud, making the other three stunned.

"You knew what, Honoka?" Umi asked, her voice in monotone.

Honoka reached out and held Eli's hand. "Do you have a moment, Eli-chan?"

"Eh? Uh, sure." The blonde's eyes widened when she saw the look on Honoka's face. It was the same one she'd always wear whenever she's pumped up.

"Don't worry, it's just something I needed to ask Eli-chan with, you know…student council stuff." Honoka scratched the back of her head. She knows she can be bad at lying, but this is her only chance to confirm her suspicion.

"Better not bother her with nonsensical things, Honoka." Umi said coldly.

"Oh, no. This is something quite important. Maybe I can learn a few things." Honoka pulled Eli by the hand and led her out of the room. "Just come with me, Eli-chan."

Once those two left the room, Umi sighed, "Goodness, that Honoka is such a…" The blue-haired girl was interrupted by Nozomi putting a hand to stop her.

"Umi-chan, you like Elicchi, don't you?" Nozomi asked her, hitting Umi on the spot as her face blushed into a deeper shade of red. The blue-haired girl surrendered, as if she could ever tell this off by lying.

"I do…" She whispered faintly while she bowed her head.

\-----

Honoka and Eli stood outside Homura, just at the side of the store.

"What is it you'd like to know about—" Eli was interrupted with a serious question from the ginger-haired girl.

"You like Umi-chan, don't you?"

"W-what?" Eli couldn't hide her surprise.

"Eli-chan!" Honoka raised her voice. "I may be a total klutz at times but I'm not stupid." The seriousness in Honoka's voice startled Eli. It had been a while since she last heard this from the younger girl.

"Just tell me the truth, Eli-chan." Honoka spoke, this time her voice was low. "Do you like Umi-chan?"

Eli sighed, resigned to just finally be true to what she was feeling. "Yes, Honoka. I do like her."

"Jeez, then why don't you just tell her?" Honoka asked in annoyance.

"Eh?" Eli was surprised. "Somehow, I had the feeling she doesn't feel the same towards me. I thought she likes either you or Kotori-san. You girls are inseparable. I couldn't help thinking that way."

"Jeez, you two are such dorks." Honoka's shoulders slumped when she heard the blonde's answer. "Umi thinks the same about you and Nozomi-chan."

"Eh?" Eli's blue eyes widened at the revelation.

"You know, the three of us are really inseparable. But me and Kotori-chan know that Umi-chan's gotten head-over-heels for you, Eli-chan."

Honoka continued. "When the third years graduated, Umi-chan spent nights crying."

"Umi had been…crying?" Eli felt guilty upon knowing this information.

Honoka nodded. "She had been feeling regretful that she didn't get to tell you how she felt. All the while that was because she thought you and Nozomi were already…"

Eli shook her head. "No, Honoka. Nozomi and I are best friends. She also knew how much I like Umi. I just didn't have the courage to tell her, given your closeness with her."

"Eli-chan..." Honoka stared at her with glimmering eyes.

"And also," Eli chuckled. "The way Umi could be so serious about things. I felt that romance is not something Umi would give in to. But hearing you now and telling me this, I'd like to take the chance and let her know."

"Eli-chan," Honoka gazed at Eli's eyes with seriousness. "If things work out good for the two of you, I'd be very happy."

"Honoka…." Eli smiled with gratitude.

"Just…don't you ever hurt her, She's my best friend, you know." Honoka smirked and gave Eli a thumbs-up.

"I won't. I promise." Eli's voice was faint, yet resolute.

\------

"I can't. I can't tell her." Umi shook her head.

"Why? After knowing there's nothing going on between me and Elicchi, what is stopping you?" Nozomi wondered.

"Because…" Umi stared at the photo of µ's on Honoka's bedside.

"Because you think you aren't good enough? Come on, Umi-chan!" Nozomi nudged Umi on the shoulder. "You may not know it, but Elicchi doesn't think highly of herself."

"Eh?" Umi looked up and stared intently at Nozomi.

"If anything, Elicchi thinks highly of you. Even back then, after joining µ's, Elicchi already thought of you as someone everyone can depend on. And when you became vice-president, she was confident you can keep Honoka-chan on track." Nozomi pulled out a card from her tarot deck.

"Even the cards say the same thing." Nozomi flipped the card and it showed "The Lovers". "Please be true to yourself and let her know how you feel."

Just as Nozomi said this, the door opened. Honoka came in first, followed by Eli who chose to sit down across Umi this time. She wasn't looking at Umi. She knew it isn't a good way to calm her nerves down when she's finally given the opportunity.

"Say, I need to go downstairs and make more tea." Honoka stood, with the tray in her hands.

"Want me to help you out?" Nozomi seemed to have caught on.

"Yeah, I could use some help." Honoka smiled. "Everyone's welcome to stay for dinner. I have some udon and soba I can cook for everyone."

"That'd be nice! I'll help out then, too." Umi volunteered as a means to get out of the situation.

Nozomi stared at her and shook her head. "We can take care of it, Umi-chan. Don't worry, if she screws up, you know what will happen next." Nozomi's hands were already in that "washi-washi" pose, much to Honoka's annoyance.

"Come on, let's go." Nozomi pushed Honoka out of the door and closed it, leaving Eli and Umi by themselves.

_Oh God, this is so awkward._ Eli thought, her hands were sweating although her nervousness wasn't as evident compared to Umi's.

The silence was becoming unbearable. I have to say something. Umi somehow pushed herself to finally just be true and get her feelings out there.

"Eli—"

"Umi—"

They realized they called out each other's name at the same time, causing the more awkward atmosphere.

Eli laughed shakily, her hand gesturing for Umi to go first.

"I thought…you have something to say." Umi stuttered.

Eli shook her head. "I can wait for my turn."

I guess it's better than to prolong the agony. Umi shut her eyes and bowed her head.

"I… I like you, Eli…"

It was soft, yet clear enough for Eli to hear. "Thank you, Umi."

"I am not finished yet…" Umi looked into Eli's eyes, her tears ready to fall anytime. "I… like you… like… that, Eli. Like a lover would. I know this is shameless, but I couldn't just keep this to myself."

To her surprise, Eli scooted beside her and put an arm around her shoulder, causing the blue-haired girl to blush deeply.

"Thank you, Umi." Eli whispered. "Whatever you're feeling is something you don't have to be ashamed of." The blonde girl held onto Umi's shoulders and faced her. Eli wiped off the tears from Umi's eyes.

"The truth is," Eli ran her finger onto Umi's left cheek. "I like you too, Umi."

"E-Eli?" Umi was stunned.

The blonde haired girl held Umi close to her, her hands reaching for the younger girl's back.

"And I had the stupidest reason to keep it from you. I thought you liked either Honoka or Kotori-san, seeing that the three of you were inseparable."

"Eh?" Umi looked up to Eli in disbelief.

"But upon hearing it from you directly, I wanted to be fair and tell you how much I like…no, I love you, Sonoda Umi."

"Eli…" Umi couldn't hide the happiness she felt when she heard these words. The blonde held her close, pulling out a hanky and started wiping the tears from Umi's brown eyes. She couldn't help but be mesmerized by the blue-haired girl's brown eyes and felt she can be sucked in anytime.

Eli leaned closer and planted a kiss on Umi's lips, leaving the blue-haired girl in shock.

"Eli!" Umi cheeks were tinged in deep red. "That's…so SHAMELESS!"

"You didn't like it, Umi?" Eli frowned.

"It's not that!" Umi felt so much heat from her cheeks. "That… that was my… first kiss."

"Well, I am honored." Eli laughed. "It was mine, too, you know."

"So, what are we, Eli?" Umi asked, the nervousness still evident in her voice. "Are we…?"

"Lovers you mean?" Eli smirked, looking at the tarot card which was left face up on the tea table. "I'd love that."

Umi smiled affectionately at Eli's words, hugging the blonde close to her, relishing the other's warmth after getting her feelings out at long last.

Nozomi was out on the door and heard most of the exchange. Honoka came just a few seconds later with the tray of newly brewed tea for all of them to share.

"No fair!" Honoka whispered, her frowned features were evident knowing that Nozomi heard most of the other two's confessions of love from earlier.

"Well, if we don't have the tea, they're gonna suspect we both pried on them." Nozomi chuckled. "Come on, let's get back in."

"Yeah!" Honoka gave a thumbs up and opened the door.

Two newfound lovers smiled upon their return. While it's nice to tell their friends about their relationship, Eli and Umi decided it can wait for another time, as a ginger-haired girl was ecstatic for udon and soba dinner on a cold night. Underneath the table, their hands are seen held together, fingers intertwined as they settled with this method to show the love they have for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I might end up writing a few more one-shots so I can regain motivation for writing. But I hope you enjoyed this little something. :D


End file.
